


Jae in the Bathroom

by sqwaaak



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bc I'm in a crisis, Best Friends, M/M, Poor Jae, This is just a rant, Unrequited Love, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: He cried as quietly as his body would allow him, hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs that racked through his frame. He was in love with Brian Kang, and Brian Kang wasn't in love at all.





	Jae in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I'm having a love crisis so obviously I should make people suffer with me
> 
> I mean I changed it slightly bc you can't know e v e r y t h i n g about me but
> 
> Dwai

The three men laughed loudly at the story of what happened during the visit where Jae went to visit Brian's parents. They were laughing so hard that the eldest of the three could barely continue explaining that he had somehow convinced them he was brainwashing their son to pursue a musical career.

Dowoon was all but doubled over, having fallen off the couch in his fit of glee.

Brian had his forehead pressed against the shoulder of his best friend, smile ever present on his face, and Jake's stomach was doing backflips. He had his head thrown back, staring up at the ceiling to avoid any situations that he would surely cause if he looked at the younger man.

"You tire me out. I'm gonna go to bed. Come when you stop wilding for the entire population of South Korea." Dowoon rolled over, standing ungracefully and waddling to the shared room of the three.

"Thanks for coming back with me, man. It meant a lot that you wanted to meet the folks," Brian said after a bit of silence. "They like you, I promise."

Jae laughed again. "Any time, bro. It was fun,"

Brian readjusted himself, looking at his friend. "No, really. You're my best friend. I love you, dude."

Jae wanted to throw up. "Love you, too, my main man. And, not to interrupt our soul bonding moment, but I need to take a piss. ASAP." he got up off the couch and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He collapsed against the wood, breaking down in sobs.

He cried as quietly as his body would allow him, hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs that racked through his frame. He was in love with Brian Kang, and Brian Kang wasn't in love at all. 

He had done so well at hiding his stupid feelings, until they slept in the same bed at his parents' house. Brian had kissed him, once, when he thought Jae had been asleep. It was weird, because Jae had been sure he was straight. But, his suspicions were confirmed when Brian turned around with a quiet 'shit' and wiped his mouth.

There was knocking on the door. "Dude, you okay? It sounded like you fell." Brian. Dammit, Brian. Being all best friend-ish like he always was. Stupid, perfect guy. Guy he loved.

He sniffled. "'M fine,"

"Jae,"

"I said I'm fine."

"Jaehyung."

"Go away, Brian."

"Park Jaehyung, open the door!"

"No!"

Brian sighed through the door. "Fine. Don't. But I'm still talking to you. I don't know what's up with you, man, but I'm worried. You've been so quiet lately, and you haven't hugged me in like, three weeks. Seriously, what's up?"

He didn't speak. Didn't want to. Not to Brian, when he was being so nice. Stupid Brian. "I'm gay is up," he replied finally. "I'm fuckin' gay, man. Like, flaming homo, gay."

The younger didn't talk for awhile. In fact, the only thing Jae heard was his own heart beat for probably a good five minutes.

"I know, dude. I know." Brian leaned against the door, jaw could feel it. "If you ever, like- need support, or whatever- I'm, uh, I'll be there for you. I don't care if you like dick, you're still my best friend." 

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well I'm pretty fucking gay for you, so don't get my hope up too high, Canada boy."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the ending was I'm tired I wrote this whole thing while being very exhausted


End file.
